


Late Night in the Morgue

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2021 [21]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Dead People, Friendship, Gen, Prompt Fill, Serial Killers, Team Dynamics, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for The Body prompt:Prodigal Son, ensemble (but definitely include Edrisa Tanaka) they're on the trail of a serial killer who keeps body parts (your choice which one(s))In which Dani and her team are hot on the trail of a maybe-human serial killer, but first Dani has some business with Malcolm.
Series: Bite Sized Fic 2021 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108508
Comments: 14
Kudos: 9
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	Late Night in the Morgue

“Whoever removed the foot did a really good job,” Edrisa said, peering closely at the truncated limb. “Smooth cuts.”

JT looked like he might throw up. He hadn’t moved from the doorway of the morgue. “Do you need to get so close to it?”

“Of course! How else could I see the necessary details?”

“The smooth cuts mean whoever removed the foot took their time,” Malcolm explained. 

Dani nodded, a grim expression on her face. “It also means we can confirm a repeat offender.”

Malcolm exchanged a look with Edrisa. The body she was studying so intently was the third one with a body part cleanly removed: a hand, a leg, now a foot.

“So is it some whackadoo?” JT asked. “Or an actual monster?”

“Even humans can be monsters,” Edrisa pointed out. “They’re actually worse, really, because a lot of the monsters are just acting on instinct. It’s fascinating, depending on how you look at it.”

Malcolm was about to agree with her when he was hit with a vision. He knocked into the drawer the body was lying in and would’ve fallen if Dani hadn’t grabbed hold of his arm. He tried to drag air into his lungs, struggled to breathe. He couldn’t see the morgue, couldn’t see his friends, only a blade slicing through flesh. _Midnight. Midnight. Midnight._

When the vice grip on his throat finally released, Malcolm gasped, gulping in mouthfuls of air.

“Holy crap, Malcolm!” Dani exclaimed, looking horrified. “Was that one of your visions?”

Edrisa answered for him. “Yes. They’re pretty bad.”

“Since when does he get visions?” JT asked. 

“Midnight,” Malcolm said when he finally caught his breath. “The killer is striking again at midnight.”

“Do you know where?” Dani asked.

Malcolm nodded, still feeling shaky. 

“Okay. Edrisa, JT, meet us at the car.”

“Why should we –” JT started to say, but Edrisa shook her head and dragged him out of the morgue.

“Never argue when Dani gets that look on her face.”

Malcolm didn’t disagree, but he was also apprehensive about being alone with Dani. She hadn’t been fully on board when Malcolm revealed his secret about the visions, and he was pretty sure she’d only forgiven him because of Gil’s intervention.

She still had her hand wrapped around his arm. With her Slayer strength she could easily toss him around if she was still mad.

“Are you okay now?” she asked. She seemed sincerely concerned.

“I’m fine. Honestly. We can go.”

“Malcolm.” Dani gave his arm a squeeze before letting go. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been so hard on you when you told me about the visions. I had no idea they were that bad.”

“I should’ve told you after the first one,” Malcolm said. 

“Okay. How about from here on out we agree on no more secrets?”

Malcolm agreed readily. He hated causing conflict in the group, and especially with Dani who’d been his very first friend.

“Back to business. Where are we going?”

“Down by the train tracks,” Malcolm said. “He calls himself The Creator.”

“Well, that’s not ominous at all.”

“Time to send in The Destroyer?” Malcolm quipped.

Dani rolled her eyes. “Don’t quit your day job.”

They pushed the drawer with the footless body back in the cooler and shut the door. 

“Once we deal with the body part snatcher,” Dani said, “maybe we can figure out what’s going on with your visions. You shouldn’t have to suffer like that.”

Malcolm shrugged like it didn’t matter. “It’s worth it.”

“No. It isn’t.” 

Dani gave Malcolm a look he couldn’t decipher and walked out of the morgue.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** I just can't resist this 'verse, and when a good prompt comes up I have to fill it. I have no regrets!


End file.
